1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use and includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are vertical to lower and upper display panels when the electric field is not applied, offers a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in such a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel. To form the domains, minute slits can be formed in the field generating electrode or protrusions can be formed on the field generating electrode. The domains may be formed by the above methods, by aligning the liquid crystal in a vertical direction with respect to a fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout or the protrusion and the field generating electrode facing the edge.
Since the liquid crystal display uses the liquid crystal layer having a high phase transition temperature, there are problems in that a response speed and black luminance may be increased. Further, the liquid crystal layer may cause a decreased contrast ratio, since the black luminance is increased in the vertically aligned mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.